


Deepest

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, I had two drafts of this shit before I said fuck it and dealt with the last one, I'm leader line trash, aka the one you gon read, even though kim lip doesn't show up in here I'm still leader line trash, literally only those two show up in this story because bitch I just wanted to finish this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Sooyoung always goes to the cafe where Haseul works as a performer to draw the girl, and eventually falls into the deepest kind of love for her.





	Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> there will be songs linked in the story, so listen at your own will. I don't think you really need them to know the story, but I guess it adds some elements if ya want some oomf in the story lmao

Sooyoung’s learned a couple of things about the performer of _Starry Night Starry Day_. First, her name was Haseul. Second, she knew how to play the guitar and piano. Third, she had pretty almond shaped eyes that showed a shade of brown just a tad bit lighter than hers. Lastly, Sooyoung found her cute.

It’s been a week since she’s discovered this place, and Sooyoung liked it. She convinced herself it was the environment of the pastel green walls when she walks in the building, and it was the workers there acting as if they enjoy working. However, of course, Sooyoung knew the real reason why she liked it. She specifically liked the girl who played every night at 5pm, perfectly right after work, and Sooyoung calls herself lucky.

Ordering her usual black milk tea, even though there were so many other options of drinks that looked appetizing, Sooyoung had always chosen the same drink. Black milk tea with two times as much pearls.

She liked double the amount of pearls to give her an excuse to sit a while longer to watch Haseul perform, but of course, she hasn’t told anyone that. As if it were a hobby, she lied to herself that she just enjoyed taking her time chewing on them.

Setting her cup down, she gets out her sketchbook, pencil, and eraser. Letting the bag sit down on the chair next to her, Sooyoung sips onto the drink before glancing up to see what Haseul was doing. The girl sitting on her stool comfortable with the body of guitar resting against her thigh, leg crossed over the other. White off-shoulders shirt, and light blue jeans with white flats. Haseul was pretty, and it was easy for Sooyoung to want to draw the girl.

Sooyoung liked drawing pretty things. Haseul was pretty.

She draws a basic face shape, inserting lines to be proportional before glancing up to add the details that are Haseul. Light strokes against the white page, the sound of the soft led running across the slightly textured paper and the formation of Haseul’s jawline placed onto the page once Sooyoung was done.

Haseul clears her throat as she finishes tuning her guitar, and she looks up at her audience tonight. A family in the back row near the building, a couple at the edge of the platform near the trees and the same girl she’s been seeing every night for a week. Haseul remembers faces pretty well, and her audience was never a lot during her first hour of performing. In result of that, it was easy to remember the girl who always seems to be busy sketching something.

Licking her lips, Haseul says a few random words to check if the microphone was working. It was clear and loud enough to let everyone hear, including herself, so she smiles once everyone looks towards her direction.

It was always scary to perform in front of people even if it were only three people, or if it were family. She didn’t doubt her skills, but she was afraid of other people doubting her. People’s words didn’t affect her too much most of the time, but some words just hit harder than others.

“Hi, I’m Haseul, the one and only performer until 12 in the morning. I hope you enjoy your stay.” Haseul greets with a small little laugh in the end, awkward and nervous. Sooyoung smiles with her eyes gleaming towards the girl. The whole scenery of the sun glowing red-orange behind the illusional edge of the earth painted behind the girl was beautiful.

The smile plastered on the girl’s face was another beautiful thing, and Sooyoung doesn’t forget to imbed it into her head before stroking her pencil across the paper to draw it.

[Peach by IU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9uT393YbeQ)

Haseul clears her throat once again, feeling heat form onto her cheeks but she swallows it. Letting the cool air of the night slip into her body, organic movements to play the instrument in her hand and it begins.

Letting her fingers lay upon a couple of strings of the neck of the guitar, and finger tips plucking the strings in front of the hole as she lets the intro play in. A few measurements passed by, and her lips part to sing in front of the microphone and words smoothly released out of her heart. Eyes slowly close at the feeling of the fall season add its own voice into the song. She smiles thinking of the lyrics as she performs for the few people in front of her.

Sooyoung smiles freely, impulsively, as she listens to Haseul’s voice fill up her heart. She looks up to take the whole scene of what she calls the epitome of beauty. Haseul’s eyes closed softly, head tilted back and forth in a subtle way as she sings clearly and fingers playing the strings as if it were a game they all knew already. Sooyoung carefully watches the way her lips move to let the sounds flow out, and unconsciously, her lips synced with the words as well as she lets her pencil tap the book gently to the beat.

Eyes slightly opened, in the shadows it looked dark and warm as it met with Sooyoung’s own eyes. Her heart jumped at the eye contact, and her lips pressed against each other as she looks back down to finish drawing the girl playing the guitar. Heat rushing to her neck as she draws the almond shaped eyes, and she sets her pencil down once she finishes sketching them.

Sooyoung clears her throat as she drinks her tea, and lets herself inhale the scent of fallen leaves and the peace of darkness. Small lights above them glowed, and she sees the platform lights shine gently against Haseul. Glowing the whole area she was in, and Sooyoung wished she could color all her sketches to make it as vividly colorful as what she sees in front of her eyes.

Setting her drink aside as she chews onto the pearls, Sooyoung quickly shades in areas that need shading and she giggles at how disproportional the guitar was to the girl’s body. But it was a quick sketch after all, and Sooyoung was pretty happy with it because she knew who it was with just the shape of her pouty lips and eyes.

***

The song finally finishes, the audience claps, and Haseul laughs with a smile radiating the whole place for a moment. “Did you guys enjoy it?” Haseul asked with enthusiasm, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile at it. She knew the girl was going to say something quirky next, and she always laughed at them because it was Haseul. The pretty and cute girl, of course Sooyoung would laugh because just hearing her voice was enough to make her smile.

“If it was that good, I should get a free drink.” Haseul sighs with a tease and joke beneath. Sooyoung silently chuckles as she writes down the date of today, putting it right above the sketch she had just made.

Haseul sets her guitar down on the stand, and she grabs her water bottle underneath her stool to take a break. A few people had left afterward, saying Haseul she was good and she would say a small thanks with a big smile. Sooyoung admires the way Haseul was proud of her performance. Never letting that smile get any smaller, and Sooyoung sometimes wishes she could be the same. She doubts her drawing at times, but coming here had helped her feel better about it all.

She closes her sketchbook temporarily as she continues to drink her milk tea, chewing onto the pearls as she looks around the place. The sun no longer present, and the darkened blue sky is now black as the almost full moon shined above them. Two stars appeared, and Sooyoung knows more will come later.

Sooyoung’s eyes laid upon Haseul, once again, and Haseul looks at herself through her phone as she fixes her earrings that were getting loose. Watching her fingers single-handedly fixing it, she watches the little cherry earring fell off onto the wooden floor as it bounces closer to Sooyoung. She sets her cup down, impulsively kneeling down to reach out for the thing. She looks back up to see Haseul’s enlarged eyes at the motion, and she smiles awkwardly as it was the first time they really interacted. If Sooyoung even considered this an interaction.

“I think you dropped this.” Sooyoung says as she stands up to hand Haseul the little jewelry piece.

Haseul gives a small thanks as she grabs the little thing, and fixes her earrings once again. Sooyoung nods, but she doesn’t sit back down as she stares at the way Haseul fixes everything.

“It’s funny,” Haseul begins to say, and Sooyoung raises an eyebrow at the sudden conversation. “You order bubble tea at a cafe that sells so much more than just bubble tea.”

Sooyoung widens her eyes, and Haseul smiles a little wider. Warm and comfortable. Her eyes sparkled in a setting she wasn’t familiar with though. Hands fondling with each other awkwardly as she didn’t know what else to do or say as Sooyoung stood in front of her. The glow from the lights on either side of her shone against Sooyoung’s face, and Haseul wonders if Sooyoung drew herself because she was beautiful.

“You notice? That’s a little funnier.” Sooyoung replies as she runs a hand through her hair, the small strands annoying her forehead. Haseul hums as she nods while she picks up her guitar again, and sets it on her thigh. She looks up to meet Sooyoung’s eyes, and they both smiled awkwardly. A little too unfamiliar with each other, but they crossed boundaries and don’t know what to do next.

Sooyoung licks her lips trying to find words to say, but she decides that the conversation had already died. She nods at the girl before turning around to sit on her chair, which was conveniently not too far away from Haseul in the first place.

“Quick question.” Sooyoung began once she opened her sketchbook, a thought ran across her head. Haseul looks up to listen, and Sooyoung gives a comfortable smile that placed on her face with ease.

“What do you order from here then?”

Haseul smiles. “Chocolate milk.”

Sooyoung grins wider as she writes that down, and Haseul notices the flow of her hands being stricter. She guessed Sooyoung was writing her answer down, and she had a couple guesses why. She was too nervous to assume any of them though, and she continues to ready herself to perform again.

Sooyoung giggles as she draws a new scene of the girl in front of her on her paper. Pencil strokes against surface, forearm moving around as she looks back and forth to get the little features of Haseul. She learns something new almost every time she draws her too. Tonight, she learned Haseul’s right eye is ever so slightly smaller than her left one.

***

Sooyoung hated the last Tuesdays of the months because she had to stay until 10pm.

When she arrived at _Starry Night Starry Day, _Haseul just finished a song and took a break from performing. And when she got out of the building, with two drinks in her hand, Haseul was just finished with her water bottle.

Sooyoung sets her thinks down on the table she’s always at, and there were only a couple left at the platform. She glances at Haseul, and the girl was blowing raspberries to loosen up her mouth muscles.

“I never got your name.” Haseul suddenly spoke between the silence as Sooyoung gets out her sketchbook.

“Well, you never asked.” Sooyoung says as she gets up holding something behind her, and Haseul blinks too many times at the sudden approach. Sooyoung smiles warmly at her, a smile that lands perfectly on her face and reaches her eyes.

“Sooyoung.” she answers as she hands out a bottle of chocolate milk, and Haseul widens her eyes at the sight of her regular drink she gets from her job. Sooyoung chuckles as Haseul accepts it with another small thanks, and Sooyoung shrugs.

“A little thanks for singing so well.” Sooyoung says as she holds her hands behind her back. Haseul pops open the bottle, a smile across her face as she drinks the chocolate milk. Still cold from the cooler, and she sighs after taking a gulp. Water was nice, but chocolate milk? Water can barely compete, and she sets it down.

“What do you draw when you sit down here for so long?” Haseul asks as she glances behind the standing girl, seeing the setup all laid out upon the white table. Sooyoung turns around, following the girl’s gaze and she chews on her lip.

_You._

“Whatever I see.” Sooyoung answers quickly, almost in a whisper that was so unclear but Haseul heard it. She just nods with puckered lips as she picks up her guitar once again. Grabbing something from her bag, and Sooyoung watches carefully at how she opens the black clasp thingy on the guitar neck.

Haseul was putting a capo on the third fret of the guitar to sing her next song.

“So does that mean you draw me?” Haseul lets her lips form something between a smile and a smirk. Jokes glimmering in her eyes, and Sooyoung watches every movement of the stars in her eyes. Listens carefully at how the words escape her lips, and she thinks about how nice it would be spend the night to just get to talk to the girl. How nice it would be to give more reasons for Sooyoung to fall for her even more.

Sooyoung doesn’t answer, but she returns a playful smile. “Maybe one day I’ll show you.” Sooyoung says before walking to her table, and Haseul giggles as she starts plucking the strings of her guitar again. Listening to the way it plays to see if it was in tune, and Sooyoung thinks about how smoothly her fingers brushed against the vibrating strings.

She knows damn well Haseul played with her heart just like that.

Haseul clears her throat as her lips press against the microphone. “It looks like I only have one audience this time. You should feel special.” Haseul smiles as her eyes gazed towards Sooyoung, and the latter looks around to find herself alone with Haseul. Flower blooming into her heart, and she feels the petals spread beautifully. Butterflies swarming from her stomach to land perfectly on her heart, and she laughs awkwardly. Hands gripped onto her pencil tightly.

[11:11 by Taeyeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgvi8FHEvIk)

“It’s almost 11:11. I just know you must have been wishing for me to sing only to you.” Haseul jokes as she giggles, letting her legs lay comfortably on top of each other as she looks down to set her fingers on the right strings. Sooyoung feels heat spreading from her neck to the middle of her cheek, like a virus that spreads, it paints her cheeks fully pink.

Haseul starts plucking the strings, fingers hit the strings as if it were a drum and she moves along to the beat. Body motioning back and forth as she bites her lip gently, a smile still seen underneath as she looks at Sooyoung. The latter looking back with a sparkling eyes, an array of teeth shown behind the red tinted lips as a smile grew on her face. Cheeks uplifted, and Haseul feels important for a bit. More important than usual.

She opens her lips and sings to the song, and Sooyoung embraces all of it. Lets herself get drunk into the addictive voice that smoothly runs over Haseul’s throat. Hands mindlessly run over the paper before her pencil is picked up, and she lets her head look back and forth with no secretion. Drawing Haseul like that. Draws the night they were alone together in a cool fall night where the stars had fully shown. It shouldn’t be something special, but Sooyoung feels like it was another step into falling deeper into Haseul.

***

“Is this your only job?” Sooyoung asks as they both packed up to leave the place. Haseul’s shift over, and Sooyoung was never here this late. Maybe she should stay this late since she had a chance to talk to Haseul more when they would pack up to leave home.

Haseul puts her guitar case’s strap over her head as it rested on her shoulder, resting against her chest as she nods. “Well my only hourly waged job. I also work as an indie musician on youtube, and I’m currently writing a poetry book.”

Sooyoung hums surprised by all the information, and she puts on her backpack. Her hands reached out for Haseul if she needed any help carrying her bag, and Haseul shakes her head with a smile.

“I think we should be able to tip you for performing.” Sooyoung continues as they walk down the stairs to the parking lot. The multiple lights to illuminate the 24 hour cafe helps them find their car. Oddly, they parked right next to each other and Sooyoung really thinks she’s been lucky for a while when it came to Haseul.

“That would be nice,” Haseul nods as she unlocks her car and Sooyoung leans against hers. “But seeing you every day is already a tip for me.”

Sooyoung’s hands slipped off from her hood, and she stumbles hearing those words. Haseul giggles as she closes the trunk of her car, and she walks over to the girl. Sooyoung fixing her posture as she runs her hand on her crinkled shirt. Awkward beats of her heart, and she presses her lips to prevent any words from coming out of her.

“Oh, here.” Sooyoung remembers something, and Haseul raises an eyebrow as she watches Sooyoung pull a piece of paper out of her bag. She hands it out to Haseul with a nervous smile, eyes that lit like a puppy and Haseul looks down at what it was.

“I do draw you…” Sooyoung mumbles as Haseul takes it with a wide grin at how well it was. “Sometimes though.” Sooyoung adds in the lie, and Haseul laughs as she shakes her head.

“It’s great, thank you Sooyoung.” Haseul smiles, cheeks bubbles up against her cheeks and Sooyoung wants to pinch them. Let her know every thing she knows about Haseul has been great, and she wants to find a flaw. Every flaw Haseul has, Sooyoung wants to know and learn. She wants to like everything about Haseul, voluntarily let her heart slip deeper into the abyss of unknown.

Sooyoung rubs her lips together nodding as she wasn’t used to compliments on her drawings since she doesn’t really show people. Haseul notices. She notices when Sooyoung doesn’t know what to do or say, she moves her body around a little. Her eyes would wander to places to find something to talk about or something to distract her, and Haseul adores it. Sooyoung was genuine in her actions, and Haseul likes it.

“Drive well then.” Haseul waves off with her keys in her hand, and Sooyoung looks at her with a nod.

“You too.” Sooyoung stutters, and Haseul opens her door. Sooyoung starts walking to her own door, and she turns around to say something to Haseul before any of them close the doors.

“Hey, Haseul.” Sooyoung calls, and Haseul tips her head up to meet the girl’s gaze.

“Maybe one day when we’re both free, we can hang out?” Sooyoung suggests, and Haseul smiles widely at the offer.

“I’ll let you know. Goodnight Sooyoung.” Haseul nods, and Sooyoung smiles widely back reflecting the excitement in Haseul’s eyes.

“Goodnight.” Sooyoung waves, and Haseul giggles as she closes her door.

***

Sooyoung and Haseul hung out way more than just one day.

The first day they hung out was at the cafe where Haseul wasn’t working, and they talked about how nice the place was. Of course, they didn’t have a lot to talk about because they were barely getting to know each other. Asking simple questions like what age they were, what did Sooyoung work as, what age do they want to get married at and how many kids do they want. Normal questions was the first day.

Unplanned, Haseul invites Sooyoung to her apartment where Sooyoung was given the opportunity to read Haseul’s poems. Haseul has been wanting to let someone read it, and she thought Sooyoung was a good choice because she was artistic. Although, that wasn’t the only reason. She wanted Sooyoung to read it because she wanted to hear praises from Sooyoung. Praises from Sooyoung always meant something a little more now that they were more than just strangers.

Then there was another day, Sooyoung had invited Haseul to her house where she had a big empty canvas. Thinking of Haseul all the time, Sooyoung thought it would be nice to paint a background for Haseul for her performances.

Painting it as if it were a galaxy, Haseul ended up with blank paint all over her hands with a slip of a brush. Sooyoung teasing her how she knew how to play a guitar but couldn’t hold a brush, and Haseul pouted only to mark Sooyoung’s arm with her hands. Fingers running a line against her forearm. Sooyoung complains at how wet and weird it felt.

Haseul saying it served her right, and Sooyoung doesn’t really let her say anything more when she marks Haseul in burgundy.

They didn’t finish the painting, and never did as it was covered in hand prints of burgundy, green and black with a bit of a galaxy looking thing. Sooyoung decides she’ll leave it in her garage. Says when Haseul comes she can perform in front of it for only Sooyoung.

That was a week ago, and Sooyoung remains on her usual white table with black milk tea. Sketchbook underneath her hand as she draws what was in front of her. Haseul behind a keyboard, running her fingers along white and black keys.

“Am I that pretty?” Haseul asks as she smirks seeing Sooyoung secretly glance at her multiple times. The latter smiles at the question.

“You’re that unpretty that I have to make sure to document it.” Sooyoung sticks her tongue out, and Haseul pouts as she stops playing. Sooyoung chuckles before finishing her favorite almond shaped eyes, and today she finds out about Haseul’s different ear shapes. She couldn’t believe there were more reasons to compliment Haseul about. Deeper and deeper the hole gets, and Sooyoung thinks maybe she has fallen into an endless black hole this time.

Her love for Haseul was endless.

Sooyoung finishes outlining the important features before slowly shading it with the tip of her pencil. Gently stroking it with the same amount of pressure before letting the tip of a napkin smooth it in into lighter shades at other parts.

“Sooyoung.” Haseul calls, and Sooyoung looks up stopping everything else to pay attention to whatever Haseul had to say. Eyes gazed upon her face, wandering from her cute little lips to the tip of her nose and to meet with those eyes.

[You Are The Reason by Calum Scott](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=207X6DTY4LY)

“Every song I write is about you.” Haseul smiles, and Sooyoung smiles back before going back to her drawing. Letting her hair cover up her warmed up cheeks, and Haseul starts introducing herself. The usual routine before she starts playing the chords and notes of the song.

Sooyoung listens carefully, setting hair behind her ear as she listens closely to the way Haseul’s voice echoes into her ear. Slips its brandy into her heart, and she feels the flowers blooming again. Taller they grow, wider the pedals flow and the more butterflies swarm around her entire heart. She was filled up with warmth at the smile she hears from Haseul, and she shades in the cute teeth Haseul has. Quickly shades the piano before she calls it done, and she writes down the date.

Her eyes landed in front of her. She lets herself invest all of her time, all of her mind, all of her focus on the girl of her heart singing to the notes so beautifully. Shaky breathes at one point, but she keeps it up and Sooyoung is always proud of her.

And when everything goes silent for a while, Haseul’s eyes met with her own. She would go back to drawing if it were any time, but this time was just a little different. _Every song I write is about you._

Haseul smiles at her before she plays notes again, soft spoken singing as she sings the last chorus of the song. Sooyoung was almost out of breath, and it finishes.

“I’m sure you’re the reason for someone’s good motives.” Haseul says to the crowd, and Sooyoung smiles before Haseul walks over to her table.

Sooyoung pulls out the chair next to her for her to sit in, and Haseul does so.

“Haseul.” Sooyoung calls, and the girl hums turning her chin towards the girl. Hand lost into her hair as she was trying to tie her hair into a ponytail.

“Every time i place the tip of my pencil on a paper, it’s because of you.”

***

That night Haseul was off early since the night was a little slower than usual considering it was a Sunday, and Sooyoung offered her to stay over at her house since it was closer to the cafe than her apartment.

“Is this your way to get into my pants?” Haseul chuckles and Sooyoung shrugs with a smile written on her face.

“Only if you let me unbutton them.” Sooyoung plays along, and Haseul shakes her head.

“I’ll see you there then.” Haseul says, and the two left separately to meet once again at Sooyoung’s house.

Haseul carries her guitar case into Sooyoung’s house, and Sooyoung doesn’t ask why even though she was wondering why she couldn’t have left it in her car.

“I guess I can perform for you tonight.” Haseul grins, and Sooyoung raises her eyebrow as she looks at the time on her phone. It was almost 12, and she knows they both stayed later than this. She just hoped her neighbors were dead asleep that they won’t hear it, and she leads Haseul into her garage.

Haseul sits onto the chair in front of the large canvas they had painted on a week ago, and she stares at it for a while. Admires the way her hands were imprinted in green next to Sooyoung’s hands printed in burgundy. The tips of her fingers shorter than Sooyoung’s, and she lets herself look across the canvas. The way the galaxy they had created slowly turn into splatters, lines and fingerprints.

Sooyoung sat on the couch she had in her garage, waiting for the girl to play.

Haseul slowly looks away from the canvas with Sooyoung’s words repeating in her head. A small little blush forming onto her cheeks as she feels a fire spread within her heart. Everything felt hot, and Sooyoung had her melted in such a few seconds.

Haseul takes her guitar out of her case, gets her capo out and sets it on the fifth fret as she allows herself to strum the strings. Feeling the way it vibrates underneath her fingertips, the sound echoing the room. Her eyes flickers up at Sooyoung who smiles at her, listening with her eyes and ears. Haseul felt her heart pound loudly against her chest. Feeling the drums against her ears, the tips of her ears turning red as she presses her lips.

[Let’s Fall In Love For The Night by Finneas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yua-rAyVvmY)

She starts playing a tune, and Sooyoung leans forward to get closer. Haseul already feeling the praises Sooyoung had in mind by the way she stared, and she opens her lips to sing the words to the song. An instrument of its own, Haseul lets her voice be the liquor to Sooyoung’s overfilling cup. Overwhelming in love for the girl in front of her, and Sooyoung wants to taste the words leaving Haseul’s lips.

Haseul licks her lips as the melody plays on the guitar before she sings the chorus, and Sooyoung wants to get closer. Listen closer to feel all the tiny strokes against her skin because Haseul has drawn all over her. Marking her name onto her skin through the brandy of her voice, and Sooyoung bites her lip trying to hide the deep love her smile clearly shows. But her eyes can’t lie.

Shimmering under the poor garage light, she stares at Haseul as if she were the universe. Nothing could ever compare to her because she was the largest thing inside of her heart.

Haseul doesn’t close her eyes, wants to keep staring at the way Sooyoung looks at her. Wants her eyes to convey the same because they both knew what they were. Just a little bit more than friends but less than lovers. Just like that fine line between acquaintances and new friends. Haseul wants to break it, go over the line and find out where they go from there.

She finishes the song, with a sequence of strings pulled and she sighs.

“What if I fall in love with you every night from now?” Sooyoung asks, and Haseul smiles with a soft chuckle. She sets her guitar back into her case, and she walks over to Sooyoung on the couch.

“Let’s do that then.” Haseul says softly as she nods, and Sooyoung smiles before her hand presses into the cushion behind Haseul. Eyes searching for some yes, some knowledge that they both have fallen. Pupils dilated, and they found it. They found each other in the deepest love they have ever felt. Leaning forward, their eyes closed simultaneously and a smile painted on their lips like a simple stroke of a brush against a canvas.

Their lips met like pencil to paper and moved as if they were singing their own love song.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally fucking finished this, ya'll know I didn't proofread so I'm sorry but I just yeeted this out here for ya'll after I decided I was done. I hoped you enjoyed :D
> 
> Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you, I hope you have a great day because you fucking deserve it, okay? The fucking was probably unnecessary, but truly, I hope you have a good day or night c:
> 
> twitter/aff/curiouscat: helementx


End file.
